SolaceES: Wolverine Origins
SolaceES: Wolverine Origins The scene takes place in 2104. Earth is in the middle of a war, between The Mutants and Doom's army. The war has been going on for 50 years, and the world is almost destroyed. Many of the humans have been killed, with only a few mutants remaining. Doom's army has had the upper hand, and are now in the final stretch to finally kill everybody on Earth. ... Magneto tells Doom that they are willing to negotiate a cease-fire and resolve this war. Doom stares at him, then laughs. Doom explains that the war will end when he says it does. Suddenly, Magneto is stabbed in the back with a needle. Magneto's face begins becoming flushed and is sinking into his skull. He looks at Doom once more before he dies. Doom orders more troops to attack Earth to finish this war, once and for all. The story begins in 1302, and a baby is born. The father and mother are happy to have their second child and their second chance to raise their son. They name him James Howlett. James grows at a quick rate, and becomes a smart boy. He excels in school, and eventually is accepted into an university. James has become respectable throughout the community, and graduates the university with high acclaim. Soon, James was enlisted into the army of England to fight in the Hundred Year's War. He rises in the ranks very quickly, eventually becoming a Commander of his own army. One day, Him and his group of soldiers are ambushed by the French, and many of James men are killed. James is captured, and dragged to the French base. Once they arrive there, James is told that he will see the Commander of the French Army. They walk through multiple dimly lit hallways until reaching a spiral staircase. They walk through the spiral staircase until they enter a giant room. James looks around until he sees the Commander. James is forced onto his knees, and waits. The Commander stands up and walks to James. The Commander tells James that he has been watching him for sometime, and explains to James that he is god. He further explains that he is also Jame's brother. James denies this, as his parents told him that his brother was killed in a hunting accident. The Commander laughs, then tells James his name is Victor. Victor tells the other bodyguards to leave, so him and James can talk privately. Once they are alone, Victor's fingernails begin to extend. They end up being very long and sharp. James is astonished, and Victor explains that James can become a god with him. James agrees, and when Victor turns around, James punches him the back of his head. Victor collapses, and James grabs what he can and runs. James makes it outside when the French Army begin to search for him. James keeps running throughout the woods until night. Once night hits, James hears a siren sound that makes his ear's bleed. James then sees a 2-sided circle appear in the sky, and sees a few people fighting in the sky. James comes closer to get a better view, and sees people flying and shooting beams of energy at each other. James even sees on man have energy beams come out of his eyes and blast a soldier in metal to the ground. James runs to the metal soldier to inspect it. While inspecting it, the 2-Sided circle disappears. Eventually, he got bored and began to run through the woods. He keeps running until he sees a small clearing. He approaches it, when something flies right into it. James notices it to be a ball of some sort. He goes down into the small crater to investigate this. The ball turns out to be a rock, and James goes about touching it. After James touches it, His sight becomes altered and begins to swirl. He looks at his hands, and sees 3 claws protrude out of his hands. He becomes cared and begins to run and scream throughout the woods. His sight eventually comes back, and James is ambushed by multiple French troops. They begin to shoot at James, but when he is shot, he heals quickly. James gets angry, and kills everyone he sees. He notices that he killed all of the troops horribly, and blood is everywhere. James is depressed by who he is and the power he possess, and runs away. James ends up putting himself in isolation, to make sure he never loses control of himself again. However, he is awoken in 2018. James is awoken, after hearing a loud knock at the opening of his cave. He prepares his claws, and gets ready to fight who might be outside. He moves the rock, which is covering most of the cave from the outside. The sun blinds him instantly, being that this is his first time seeing the sun in almost 700 years. He eventually gains clarity, and sees 2 men standing in front of him. One of them is in a iron suit, while the other one is dressed in a red and blue web-looking suit with a huge silver spider in the middle of his chest. They ask him if his name was James. James tells him that was his old name, but asks what they. Iron man introduces himself, as well as Spider-man. They tell James that a great evil has awoken and will soon wreak havoc on the Earth, and they need his help. James tells them that he will help, as a way to redeem himself for his actions all those years ago. They ask him what his name is if James is his old name. "My name... is Logan." OWNERSHIP don't be a jerk and edit because SolaceES created this.